


Ragnar the Younger in Love

by oddsnends



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Headcanon, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: Another tumblr request: I have a request for your event! Ragnar from the last kingdom hc’s for how he acts when he’s in love! Like if he’s not with Brida. I don’t like them together tbh lol
Relationships: ragnar ragnarsson/you, ragnar the younger/you
Kudos: 3





	Ragnar the Younger in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr request: I have a request for your event! Ragnar from the last kingdom hc’s for how he acts when he’s in love! Like if he’s not with Brida. I don’t like them together tbh lol

[Originally posted by bbcthelastkingdom](https://tmblr.co/Z6Xhoj1xa16hi)

**Ragnar the Younger in Love**

  * Ragnar the Younger is a man of mystery and power – people follow him because he is charming. Men want to be him and the women love him
  * Danes are captivated by his mere presence. Even the Saxons are impressed by this strapping, gorgeous, and charismatic man
  * He loves fighting, ale, and games. More than anything he loves – love
  * It’s true. He hides it well but the one thing he craves and desires more than war, fame, or a beautiful hoard is love
  * He’s terrible at courting because he never knows how to act or what to say, especially when he really likes a lady
  * Muscles and fighting will only get him so far. He can grab the attention of his fair lady easy enough by displaying his physical side, but being able to swing a sword doesn’t always keep a woman’s attention
  * He’s saw what love can do to a man, his father loved his mother dearly and that is what he wants
  * More than anything he will try to impress her. He will pester any one and every one to help him in this quest
  * Gifts! His love language is to shower her in all kinds of jewels, gold, perhaps a fine looking goat or two. Of course his show stopper will be the kitten he so kindly gifts. After all they are the symbol of Freyja
  * Ragnar will hire a skald to write her poems and sing songs of her beauty. If they do not make her smile he tosses them and finds another to do even better
  * He will ask her to come to his tent in order to know her better. Offering up his finest meal and ale, treating her like she is to become a Queen of a grand kingdom
  * He spares no expense or resource to win her over and get her in bed – makes it well known his intentions are to keep her and have as many sons as they can
  * Of course she is going to go along with all of this, because he is a man that legends are made from and look at that smile! Damn him and that face chiseled by the Gods
  * Once he has his sights on a woman he makes sure nobody crosses her. She is his, back off bub, get your own!




End file.
